Sur ses traces
by Nelja
Summary: Kavita Rao apprend que Moira McTaggert, dont elle admirait les travaux scientifiques, était liée aux X-men. Apparitions de Nemesis et Danger.


_Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. La relation entre ces deux personnages est entièrement non-canon.__Ecrit pour le thème "Mentor" de la communauté ladiesbingo, et pour la WOCtoberfest sur tumblr._

* * *

><p>L'article est signé Moira McTaggert, et il porte des compléments manuscrits, de son écriture.<p>

Kavita compile depuis trois jours tout ce que les X-men peuvent posséder sur le génôme mutant, dans le vain espoir de trouver un détail important qu'elle aurait manqué. Certains de ces documents sont de la main de Charles Xavier, ou de Hank McCoy. Certains sont photocopiés ou imprimés depuis des journaux de recherche. Ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'elle voit parler le nom de Moira.

Mais il est différent de tomber sur un texte de sa main.

* * *

><p>Kavita avait vingt ans. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'envolait vers l'Europe pour un congrès international. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré le professeur McTaggert en personne, et assisté à une de ses conférences, sur le virus Legacy.<p>

Il lui avait fallu du courage pour l'aborder - si elle n'avait pas osé ce jour-là, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais travaillé avec des extra-terrestres, jamais eu à se demander quel devait être sa prochaine action pour ne pas mourir ? Elle est trop célèbre, pensait-elle. Elle ne parlera jamais à une étudiante comme moi, et si elle le fait, elle se rendra compte que je n'ai rien à dire !

"Mrs McTaggert," avait-elle dit, s'attendant à moitié à ne pas être entendue. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas parlé assez fort, exprès.

"Miss... ?" avait demandé le professeur. Ce n'était pas un sourire poli sur son visage, mais pas une marque de contrariété non plus. Plutôt une curiosité qui n'avait jamais finie d'être rassasiée.

"Rao. Kavita Rao. J'ai adoré votre conférence..." et tous vos articles, avait-elle encore pensé, mais elle se comportait déjà trop comme une adolescente devant une star du cinéma. Pourquoi ne pas apporter un livre à dédicacer pendant qu'elle y était. "Je voudrais étudier les mutants."

Le professeur avait souri. "Maintenant je me rappelle votre nom, j'ai lu votre article. Il est prometteur. C'est un sujet qui se développe rapidement, et nous ne sommes pas encore assez nombreux dessus." Elle semblait fatiguée, avait réalisé seulement maintenant Kavita. Il est difficile de voir les faiblesses d'une idole.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi !" avait-elle dit avec assurance. "C'est le champ le plus intéressant de la génétique moderne."

"Et certains pensent que nous nous heurtons à un mur infranchissable avant même de commencer à comprendre pourquoi et comment un seul gène peut créer tant d'effets différents." avait répondu le Professeur. "Ils disent que ce n'est même pas scientifique." Son visage avait pris une expression amusée. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais même ainsi, qui n'a jamais rêvé de découvrir comment la magie fonctionne ?"

Kavita était restée sans réponse, et le professeur avait répondu à une autre question, venant d'un homme qui ne ressemblait pas à un scientifique - un journaliste, probablement.

* * *

><p>"Le professeur McTaggert - Moira McTaggert - a-t-elle travaillé avec les X-men ?" demande-t-elle. L'alternative est que ce document lui a été volé. Kavita ne l'aime pas du tout.<p>

"Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à des questions aussi stupides, Miss Rao, alors que vous étiez dans ce club privé avant moi et vous êtes celle qui supporte les discussions creuses avec les êtres humains ?" s'exclame Nemesis. Madison, lui, a un mouvement nerveux des épaules pour dire qu'il n'en a aucune idée.

"C'est le cas." répond Danger. "Elle a trouvé le remède au virus Legacy."

"Je savais déjà cela," répond Kavita. "Mais en d'autres circonstances..."

"Elle a aussi eu des relations sexuelles avec Sean Cassidy, dit Banshee, un des X-men."

"Oh." Après tout, elle était divorcée, réalise Kavita. Elle pouvait bien avoir une vie amoureuse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un scientifique qu'on n'a pas... C'est juste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

"D'après mes documents, elle a aussi dans son jeune âge eu des relations sexuelles avec le professeur Xavier, été le tuteur de la jeune Rahne Sinclair, dite Wolfsbane, et la mère du dangereux mutant Proteus. Avant que je devienne sentiente, on rapporte aussi une anecdote impliquant une attaque sur des démons à la mitraillette."

Kavita a l'impression qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais fermer sa bouche de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Kavita avait recroisé le professeur McTaggert, par hasard, dans les toilettes pour femmes - il était rare, dans ces conférences scientifiques, qu'on s'y retrouve à plusieurs personnes à la fois. Du moins, elle avait cru que c'était le hasard, à ce moment.<p>

"Miss Rao," avait dit le professeur, "êtes-vous une mutante ?"

Kavita n'avait su que répondre.

"Je suis brutale, n'est-ce pas ?" avait soupiré le professeur. "Mais c'est souvent une raison pour vouloir étudier la génétique des mutants, et vous savez sans doute à quel point ils ne sont pas en sécurité. Je connais des personnes - je connais des réseaux - qui peuvent les protéger."

"Mais je ne suis pas une mutante." avait protesté faiblement Kavita. Ainsi, le professeur s'était inquiétée pour elle ?

Moira l'avait fixée comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'y croire, puis avait souri.

"He bien, cela peut servir pour les mutants que vous rencontrerez pendant vos études. Avez-vous confiance en moi ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Alors parlez-leur de moi."

"Et vous ?" avait demandé Kavita. "Etes-vous une mutante ?"

"Non." avait répondu Moira - sans se hâter, sans hésiter, comme si c'était une question normale.

"Pourrai-je vous écrire ?" avait osé demandé Kavita. "Professeur McTaggert."

Le professeur avait souri. "D'accord, mais alors, appelez-moi Moira."

"Je n'oserai jamais."

"C'est une faveur que je vous demande, Kavita. Je n'aime pas tellement mon nom de famille."

Plus tard elles avaient échangé des lettres, sur la science, et quand Kavita parlait du danger des mutations sur les mutants eux-mêmes, Moira, comme à regret, lui répondait : parfois.

Puis elle avait arrêté d'écrire, s'était excusée, avait dit : je suis trop plongée dans mes recherches. Je n'ai plus le temps. Elle était morte tuée par une terroriste mutante, mais les circonstances n'avaient jamais été éclaircies. Kavita avait juste lu les journaux, une amertume terrible la serrant à la gorge. Elle n'avait plus eu personne à qui écrire pour savoir les détails.

Si Moira avait parlé de son affiliation avec les X-men, alors peut-etre que Kavita aurait compris. Peut-être qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'au lieu d'être celle qui protégeait les mutants de leur mutation, elle avait été le danger elle-même. Vouloir aider ne suffit pas.

Ou peut-être que l'idée de découvrir une science extra-terrestre et l'envie de sauver Tildie auraient été plus fortes. On ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses. On ne peut pas prétendre que ses mauvais choix ne dépendent que de l'absence de quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Kavita cherche, dans Utopia, le mur où sont affichés les photographies des anciennes équipes. Elle distingue des visages connus, d'autres qui ont changé, d'autres enfin qui sont sombrés dans l'oubli, qui sont peut-être morts, ou, espère-t-elle, qui ont juste perdu leurs pouvoirs et sont rentrés chez eux. C'est un espoir mince.<p>

Il n'y a aucune photo de Moira.

Il n'y a, quand on y pense, aucune photo de Kavita non plus. Elle n'est pas certaine que ce soit une bonne décision, de retourner au laboratoire, de prendre une photo de Jeffries, Nemesis, Danger et elle.

"Sommes-nous des X-men ?" demande-t-elle à haute voix. Puis, à Nemesis, qui n'a pourtant rien demandé à personne et dont l'air méprisant pourrait être expliqué par toutes les raisons habituelles. "Je veux dire, moi. Je ne suis même pas une mutante."

"Tu es du X-Club. C'est mieux." répond Nemesis. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu être associée à cette bande d'ahuris ? Non, ne réponds pas ! C'est une évidence qui serait probablement douloureuse à réaliser pour toi."

Kavita ne se fache même pas. Elle sourit. Peut-être, un jour, demandera-t-elle une photo du X-Club - et tous se plieront à son caprice d'un air affligé.

Mais avant cela, il faut qu'elle retrouve dans ses affaires une photo de Moira et qu'elle la colle sur ce mur.


End file.
